The various aspects and embodiments described herein relate to a mechanism for a sliding door.
A sliding door may have a track on which the door slides to traverse the door between an opened and closed position. The rolling friction between the track and the door may be excessive due to doors that are very heavy. In this instance, it may be difficult to traverse the door between the closed and opened positions. Moreover, the very heavy door may cause other failures because of the repetitive and cyclical opening and closing of the door over a long period of time.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved mechanism for a sliding door.